


Extinct tribes aren’t always extinct, so long as you have someone to help

by Multi_In_The_Deep



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: (Dunno what else to put here?), Egg Inflation, Eggpregnancy, F/M, Inflation, cum inlfation, gasinflation?maybe?, take requests maybe, water inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_In_The_Deep/pseuds/Multi_In_The_Deep
Summary: Coral is a female seawing who cares for all tribes, even if their history isn’t the greatest, and since the war? She’s spent her time with the tallons of peaceNot realising they don’t stop at anything to get what they need, so when their Nightwing is at her door begging for her help, she doesn’t even think twice to say yes
Relationships: OCxOC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this first chapter has hints towards inflation and egg pregnancy, it’s kind of the whole book sooooooo  
> Don’t read if you don’t like, it’s not changing because you stumbled upon it

It was early morning in the base of the tallons camp, and everyone was unusually quiet, coral realised. Though, of course she didn’t say anything about it to anyone, lest they decided to break the scilence. 

She smiled as she slowly got out of her bed, as she stayed at the tallons camp she had noticed her deep purple scales and skin shift a bit to accompany new muscles, and even something that didn’t quite count as a muscle, she looked in the mirror at her underside of her belly. normally, seawings we’re rather small and reasonably thin, but in the mirror looking back at her was a dragon who had no distinguishing curve where her chest met her middle, with a roll of her eyes though? She simply giggled and said “guess I gotta lay off Thoes Crabs, they always make people so gassy” as she span around and walked away, tail flicking back and fourth. 

Her morning went on normally, she went out to get a bucket of fish a bit larger then everyone else and settled back at home to read some stories of the seawing kingdom, at about midday sitting up in her chair, about to go out to her herself a quil when she was startled by the large figure in the door. 

They weren’t that much larger then her, but their eyes were cold, their horns curled just barely and tapered to a sharp point, their wings though were tucked, this was the face of a dragon that coral hadn’t seen before, but considering the small silver chain he wore around his back ankle, he was a new higher member, whatever he wanted must’ve been important.

“The tallons of peace have something they want to ask you to do” he begun, stepping closer “you can decline or accept, but with a price either way” the larger voice rumbled in his throat, he kind of towered over coral but something didn’t seem so scary about him as she would’ve thought he’d be, instead the idea of helping the tallons brightened her, she moved a bit closer to him, smiling as she asked “whatcan I do for you?” 

“I’ll explain on the way” he told her softly, leading her out of her house “these are rather... private matters” he explained waving his tail as he spread his wings and lept from her wooden balcony, leaving her to follow suit.

He lead her to a small house near the base of the closest hill they had as they walked in coral was hit with the bittersweet taste of medicines and chemicals 

“You’re a scientist are you?” She asked, the Nightwing nodded, scuffling a few books on the bookshelf before pulling out the book he needed, leading her into another room “I’m the only scientist here so you can talk freely to me, You can call me neo, and the leaders want me to do something rather risky with you, for a reward for you of couse” 

This sounded interesting, moving to sit down in a seat the Nightwing was motioning to she asked “and what is this task?” Voice pricked with curiosity and anxiety, the NightWings upper jaw pinching into a grin as he opened his book to a new page, a large snake like dragon taking up the whole spread as he said “these are a missing tribe of dragons, I’ve managed to find an egg but it’s not Firtle yet” he said, pausing when corals face filled with shock as he said “the tallons want you to incubate the egg, and if it’s not too much trouble, you may be the person to raise it too”.

———

Coral layed in bed that night, neo had given her a night to think about her decision, saying it was a lot to take in and it would be a big procedure, but coral almost had made up her mind already, all three moons high in the sky, one full and one missing, The other only half full. 

The idea of having an egg of her own was exiting, the idea of helping revive a lost tribe one better, but was she ready for it? Yes she was nearing twenty years old now, but an egg would still be huge, especially of something who lived on the lost continent of the times only theorised, back when they believed the two continents were one, back then the dragons were apparently supposedly huge too. 

It wasn’t untill the three moons reached as high as they would go in the sky she decided though, this was an experience she probably wouldn’t see again, and experience right up her alley, an experience that had her name all over it, she decided. And with that ultimate choice. She went to sleep for the night, exited for what the day would bring.

———

That next morning went similar to the last day, she went out and got her breakfast, while looked like it had one fish extra almost, and ate that while eating her book, planning on going to see neo the moment she was done, meaning she wouldn’t have time to read it untill she was back, but surprisingly enough, at the same time as the previous day, neo came into her house again, wings open as he looked over her in interest, asking her softly “what have you chosen?” He asked, his voice stern, so much so it had coral quivering, taking a deep breath before smiling, standing tall 

“I’m going through with it” she said, her voice filled with confidence, neo tilting his head slightly as he reminded her “it may be a dangerous process in one or two points, and the way we get the egg In may be... uncomfortable to say the least” he told her, but coral wasn’t caring to listen, brushing against his side as she lead him out of his house “cmon chunky, too the lab!” She cheered, neo scoffing as he whipped around to poke her underbelly jokingly

“Speak for yourself” he told her as she lept off, flying with neo to his lab, this was going to be quite the interesting chapter in her story, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains water inflation and constant ramblings about big, round, heavy bellies because I just needed to get the point across

Neo stood in front of her, holding a large capsul the size of a scroll in his hand, inside a white liquid with something harder to see through in the middle sat there, he tapped it once or twice as he sat it on the table “this is the egg, it’s protected in a finer that’ll break away when it gets into you, but after it does I’m gonna have to fertilise it” he said, so unbelievably blunt the thought almost flew over corals head, he continued though.

“I’ve made a special antibiotic I’ll take thatll speed the process up for us so we can insure less problems serface, it’ll infuse with my... well, seed to make this easier, but I will have to give you more every week” he told her, tapping the desk, he spoke with urgency to this part, but just the idea had coral feeling, well... wetter then a puddle really. 

Either way she nodded again, and neo smiled, standing up “okay, now... that part may be super uncomfortable, but we need to make sure you’re gonna be able to handle the pressure, so we’re gonna do something new, the sooner we cna get this done the better after all” he told her, this sounded a little off but still, it flew right over corals head as neo lead her into another room, this one without most items from the other one, but instead accomodating a couch, a sort of tube and a large fish tank with no fish or decoration, that was an odd feature to add. 

Neo motioned for her to sit on the couch, coral doing so as neo moved to the hose, picking up one end and connecting the other, before looking back at her, smiling nervously “this is going to hurt each time we do it, but the more we do the better we get with this” he told her, coral though nodded again as neo came closer with the hose, slowly moving to help her lay across the couch, lifting her tail as he looked at her bits, just the idea had coral now shivering as the male, black dragon gently traced a claw against her enterance, before something else was pushed into her area, her claws tore through the couch as she gasped at the sudden object, before looking up t neo in an apoligetic way, the Nightwing didn’t seem to mind though, actually looking rather entertained as he stepped towards the tank again, and the other part of the hose. 

“It might feel tight and good for a bit, but when it really starts to hurt tell me, okay?” He asked, eyes full of worry as the seawing nodded, the Nightwing looking at the tank, before an odd shaped stone attatched to the tube and the tank, saying softly “this is all untested teachnolagy, so I’ll be in here to help you out” he said softly “you can stand up if you need to”

Coral nodded to all of this as he moved to the stone and twisted it, a odd noise filling the room, like suppressed rushing water, whatever it was wasn’t helping corals current situation of her needed relief. 

But then something warm and heavy hit her insides, she squealed for a moment as she moved a bit and sat up, there was a small pressure in her stomach that was beginning to build a little as her body let out a small belch, neo smiling as coral stood still as possible, her womb filling up ever so slowly with the water as her stomach begun to feel a bit harder, but instead of it being a disgusting feeling? She found the small tug of her muscles rather satisfying. Her stomach growing a bit heavier as her womb filled to the brim and begun to stretch, causing a bit of pain but even more exitement in her as her skin begun to feel like it was bloating, looking around she spotted a mirror to bring to her attention her flat underbelly, that neither dipped nor bludged, was beginning to look just the smallest bit round already, her body warming in embaressment as she even thought about the idea this was making her feel peleasured, but that didn’t stop the thoughts as she slowly moved to lay down, to see how that felt. 

With the stone floor pushing against her belly and now stretching skin, she just couldn’t help but make little noises of pleasure, her cheek lights flashing softly as her eats twitched, her stomach felt so round, so full and hot and heavy, and as she looked at neo in the corner, she noticed he was enjoying it too. Giving her all the more reason to ask him to turn it up, sitting up she realised the stomach definately sagged a lit more, looking like she had eaten a cow whole, and for her body? That left quite a mark. 

The flow from the hose sped up, and when she looked over at neo, she recognised a small member between his legs, looking rather ready to be used, and if it weren’t for her current situation? She would’ve asked if he wanted to take a break, but her stomach was getting so tight and heavy, buldging out even more to swell to look like a normal mother with an egg at full term, but pphyrian eggs were small, she flicked her wing as her hot cheeks needed the air, her sweat rolling down her cheek as she finally sat up properly, a lot of the pressure subsiding as the growing stopped for a moment to fill in any skin it missed, the light scales along the belly holding decent sized gaps between the other scales, and as she looked into the mirror she noticed she was huge, her stomach was going kind of pink along the underside with all the pressure it was beginning to build up, and if she started walking around she was sure it’d be half way to the floor, but neo didn’t look like he was stopping yet, and this belly was beginning to hurt. 

Coral groaned softly, gently pressing her tallon onto the huge boulder of a middle, shivering, neo almost immediately realising she wasn’t enjoying it anymore, but instead of stopping it, he spoke up and said “tell me when you want it off” 

Coral felt frusterated with him just saying that, her stomach was HUGE and heavy, so heavy she was scared she couldn’t stand up, and he had to now ask when she wanted if off? Well, if she were in her right mind she would’ve said then to turn it off. But she wanted to push it first try. 

It didn’t take long for her stomach to feel unbearably large, her belly a deep red and her scales spread so far a dragon could claw each gap with all their tallons, she believed, but it was the only thing big about her. Neo walking over and took the hose out, but just as she felt some fluid drip down her inner theigh, she felt him push something else in, making her moan softly again... but it wasn’t his member. Instead he smiled shyly as he helped her, slowly. Gently to her tallons. 

She struggled at first, all the water was almost too much weight for her tallons to handle, but it still didn’t come close to touching the floor, the mere idea of her huge, swollen stomach dragging across the floor had her feeling exhausted and exited as neo moved to gain her attention again “don’t remove the plug on your part, you need to get used to this weight and if you don’t do it now, you may as well be bedridden for a bit of this... we don’t know how big it’ll get, but you did amazing” he complimented, coral smiled at him, moving her wings a little as they brushed the sides of her huge, rounded gut, nodding to him as she escorted herself out, moving to spread her wings, but as she flapped them on the balcony, her whole body fatigued, she realised she wasn’t moving anywhere. 

She hadn’t gained THAT much weight from the water, had she? Either way, with a defeated sigh, the exhausted purple seawing realised she would have to drag her inflated body home To sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as last chapter

It had been a month since they had first done this, and since then, they had done it twice more, the drill for her daily routines not going too different, still waking up in her own bed, but instead of exitedly getting out each morning, she struggled past her belly, filled with the contense of that weeks test, today it almost, just almost touched the floor as she sluggishly made her way to the mirror to look at herself, and she was shocked, yes, every day the tallons of peace had been giving her more fish, but she wasn’t expecting to see such a change. 

All her legs had grown noticibly thicker, especially her waist and theighs, which had spread dramatically to accompany her new weight when walking, ever her tail looked thicker, resting peacefully above her buttplug as she moved to inspect her face, and just as she thought, her muzzle and cheeks had rounded out too. This new revelation was both alarming and a blessing for her. This meant she really wasn’t gonna freeze at the base of the mountain this winter. Which she feared even with the belly. 

With a happy sigh and a nod to her round belly, she made her way out of her house with a slow waddle to the food area. 

People had been looking at her in curiosity for these past weeks, some being kind and congratulating her despite the fact she looked like she was carrying more babies then a dragon could at one time, others watched from a distance as she walked along. But when she got to the food area she was shocked to see the fishermen hold her out two buckets full of fish, she looked at them in curiosity before taking them both with a shy smile, instead of going to eat them at home though, she slowly make the torcherous journey of getting to the lab with a swollen middle to have lunch with neo.

Neo was waiting for her casually in his room, reading his same textbook as she came in to sit with him, her body shaking with the exitement, the craving to see how much further they could push her Belly, how well her muscles had adjusted, but also today she wanted to see if she could mess with him a bit.

The both of them ate together, but after a bit, amongst the mouthfuls, neo asked her “what’s the extra bucket for?” The question making coral feel enbaressed, instead deciding to tell the truth 

“The... the fishermen has been giving me an extra fish every day, and... I don’t know why?” She said softly, looking up at him as neo made a noise of understanding, smiling softly “he’s probably in on this too, now. Hold on, I’m gonna take a look at your body” he told her, she shuffled into a spot it was more visible before nodding frantically.

Neo looked over her as she ate before saying “your muscles have taken to the weight well, I think you might only have to do this once more” he told her, smiling, but something inside coral felt off about this. What if she didn’t want to move on just yet? She loved being filled up with water as he watched, she loved the first few days of trying to get her footing with the new weight of her belly. She loved feeling the perky, filled, tight ball at night as she went to sleep. 

But then she remembered, she was only doing this to make sure she’d be able to carry an egg. She took a deep breath of air before nodding to neo, if this would be her last time to have this done, she was gonna make it count. 

When the both of them were done neo lead her into the room. She knew the drilll now,   
Moving to sit on the couch, neo swapped the plug for the hose quickly before turning it on full blast. 

As always she had noticed, the filling begun uneventful, because no matter how hard she tried her belly always loosened and water always escaped within the week And a half she wouldnt be in, but when her huge, sensetive body finally filled out again, everything sent her into a state of pure bliss she just couldn’t resist. But Untill the water did start filling her properly, things were rather uneventful, so instead this time, she decided to talk to neo.

“So you’ve been watching me do this” she begun, neo almost falling over when she suddenly started talking, being caught off guard, but he eventually answered “well- I ... supervision, you know?” He said, his blue black scales going red as he justured to the tank “gotta make sure I get the signal the moment you’re done or whatever-“

But coral cut him off, smirking “by moons you like the look of me being bigger then a gravid egg filled dragon don’t you?” She asked, grinning “you wanna see more of it every time I come in!” 

Neo looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself as coral purred, finally feeling her skin begin to stretch as she said “I can’t wait for this to not be water, you could do this with your seed”

Neo looked shocked, but after just a few moments he grinned, turning up the pressure as coral gasped, stumbling her way off the couch, she would’ve fallen if she could’ve, but her stomach was now round enough that it did touch the floor, but it also made her sides hurt so much, she couldn’t support it, letting out a pAined, yet pleasured moan as she fell down, neo flinching as he quickly turned the hose off and pulled it out, replacing it with the plug after plenty of drops spurted out like a water fountain, coral gasping for air as she slowly tried to move her legs back to where she could stand, neo helping her up as the stomach easily pressed to the ground, it was gonna be impossible to hide it, and even harder to get home, but after neo looked for three, five, twenty.... almost thirty seconds, he smiled and gently lead her to another room. 

Coral found her stomach incepredibly dificult to deal with, the commtence sloshing around frantically and her back legs having difficulty moving around the mass, it all made her feel hot, heavy, and seasick. He lead her ou the back door finally and pulled out her plug, helping her lay down as the slightly whitened liquid ran out of her. 

Even after a little, coral begun to feel empty, looking up at him in confusion as he explained “you’re gonna get as far as we need you to easily, so I think it’s time we start on the real thing”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has sex and the actual insertion of the egg. So if you don’t like? Don’t read,   
> There’s quite a bit of sex over the next few chapters really-

Coral had been lead back to his office actually, but instead of sat on the chair, she was told to lay on the floor as he took the egg out of his draw and pulled some calming oil from his shelves, moving corals tail out of the way as he moved and sat right behind her, member exposed as he poured some oil on her hole, then some against her tallons, which had been filed down before hand, coral letting out a moan already as she said softly 

“I need to tell you something before we start” 

Neo was already fingering her enterance though, causing her to let out a series of moans amongst the squelches coming form neo and the remaining water and oil. But he made a noise as he listened, coral gasping when a second finger entered, clawing at the wooden floor as she said “I haven’t been mated before” 

But this only made neo smile as he put a third finger in and got a squeal and gasp for response. The black Nightwing beginning to move on top of her, his own member hard “I know, that’s why I’m starting with this, and since my dick is smaller then the capsule I’m putting in you, thats next” he said, pulling his tallons out and licking the liquid off them as he instead slipped the head of his member in, coral throwing her head back in another gasp that caught in her throat of pain and pleasure, her tail thrashing as he begun to thrust.

And surprisingly enough, neo had infact still been worked up from seeing coral so round earlier, his wings beating as he went through his orgasm to tough he blew papers and books off his desks, but his seed was so thick and creamy, coral whimpered as his member has become thicker with the seed, but the hot, thick substance gave her less of a empty feeling, and so did his dick. 

After a few rounds, her stomach had gone down from its stretched self before, but it had become right around all the semen swimming in her belly now. She had gone back to barely a bludge, but neo was now pulling out, her vocals were hoarse after all the moaning and whining and gasping she had done. But now was for the main event. 

Neo reached for the capsule, and coral waited for it in anticipation, as it touched her enterance she squirmed a little, but with a gruff huff of the scientist above her and one of his tallons coming down right beside her folded sweat couvered wing she stopped, he begun to press it in, causing her to still manage a cry of pleasure, it was so large, about two thirds bigger then neos member had been, but it wasn’t as long. It after a bit slipped through easily, sitting in her stomach and causing it to look a bit larger, but it was still not big enough, and still stuck in the passage to her womb. But when she went to do something the savagely acting Nightwing above her held her down, shoving his dick back into her as he thrusted madly, shaking her slightly as he cried out softly in pain, but it was also laced with a moan as the capsule finally made its way, setting into her

She smiled softly, but neo seemed to enjoy going in her, instead of pulling out of her, he went a few more rounds in her, each round he spurred a lot of seed, so much so coral had to wounder if the antibiotics had made it thicker or his orgasms longer. Or f orgasms were meant to be that long, Either way it made coral feel great when the Nightwing was finally done. Leaving her feeling as heavy as the first time even though she was barely showing. Neo looking satisfied and tired as he gently tucked her under his wing. Both of them trying to catch their breaths as he said “check back with me in a week, we can have another round after the checkup” he said, amongst a purr before letting her go. 

She felt satisfied, the weight of her stomach feeling rather light in comparison to the stomach she had been lugging around, she didn’t have the plug either this time, making her feel less awkward about where she put her tail. She slowly begun to walk down the hall, tucking her wings as her brain already begun to spiral. The small curve of pure weight packed into her scales, just trying to return to how they had been before left her skin feeling tight, her hips sore from all of the shifting they were doing to accomodate with what she had been doing. 

But her hips were round, and her theighs just as enticing in her opinion. She walked her way back to her house in confidence, expecting people to look her way in interest as she got there and laid down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warned you. And I’m not that great at it either, am I?


End file.
